Simple Life, Simple Pleasures, Simple Pain
by Asher Tye
Summary: Life is always a mixture of pain and pleasure. And for one special monster, it’s very simple to find the pleasures... Unfortunately, pain is even easier.


Simple Life, Simple Pleasures, Simple Pain  
  
By Cale Kuecker  
  
Summary: Life is always a mixture of pain and pleasure. And for one special monster, it's very simple to find the pleasures... Unfortunately, pain is even easier.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Monster Rancher, Monster Farmer, or the mainstay character in the series. Tecmo and the anime company that produced the show do. The story itself, however, is mine, so it better not be reproduced for any sort of financial gain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was evening as Vega half walked, half dragged himself into the barn owned by his master. The kung-fu hare's body wobbled a little as he walked and slowly, tiredly removed the soiled red jacket his kind sported. The fabric was torn in several places, but it was nothing that could not be fixed. The large hare hybrid ran a hand through the jet-black fur that covered most of his head, exhaling a frustrated breath. It was getting harder and harder to fill his master's goals, especially since the old codger had been placing his time-attack bets. Suddenly, Vega's ears twitched as the rafters above him squeaked a little. A small shadow dived at Vega, latching onto his head and shoulders.  
  
"I GOTCHA!!" yelled the kung-fu hare's assailant, clearly pleased with itself.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, but..." Quickly, Vega grabbed his opponent by the arms and quickly, but gently, threw him into a big pile of hay. Vega turned to find himself looking at a small hare with black and gray fur. The boy leaped at the elder monster again, hands outstretched to grab hold, but Vega was far from unprepared this time. Vega's hands moved like lightning, clamping onto the boy's sides, catching him in mid-air. "I'm afraid I'm too tired to continue this, so I'll just have to finish you off with my most powerful attack... the tickler!!" So saying, Vega's hands began to wiggle and dig into his young victim's ribs. The child fought off the attack as best he could, but it was no use, and he began to explode in laughter.  
  
"No no no... Ha ha ha... That's not fair... Ha ha ha... Please stop... Ha ha ha... I can't take any more..." the boy yelled as tears came to his eyes. Vega laid the child on his back and continued his tortuous attack, a wicked look on his face as the boy begged for mercy.  
  
"If you want me to stop, you know what you're going to have to do," Vega said.  
  
"All right... ha ha ha... all right... Ha ha ha... I give... Ha ha ha... Uncle, Uncle!!!"  
  
"There's a good boy, Timmy," Vega said as he let go of the boy. The kung-fu hare then took a look at his hands, noticing the black soot that was on his fur. His gaze then fell upon Timothy. "Soot Tim? Your mother's going to have a fit, you do know that, don't you?" Vega said, wiping the boy's face to reveal brown and white fur.  
  
"I thought it would keep you from spotting me Dad," Tim said, smiling at his father. Then he hopped back onto Vega's shoulders, giggling as he did so.  
  
"Well, let's see if we can't clean you up before Mom sees you, kiddo. I'd hate for you to get grounded for something like this," Vega said as he began to carry the purebred hare back outside. The smile on his face faded when he saw who was blocking his way however. It was a lanky man dressed in what was a pathetic attempt to look classy. A purple vest, a red jacket and blue pants held up by a belt with an enormous and gaudy belt buckle. His brown hair was greasy and his eyes squinted, giving him the appearance of a weasel. Hanging from the belt was a coiled whip, something both hare's were familiar with.  
  
"Now just where do you think you rodents are going?" The man said in a voice that could have scared a snake.  
  
"Not now Bogs, it's late and I'm tired, I'm going home to rest," Vega said, irritation evident on his face. On his shoulders, Tim tried his best to hide from the human's view.  
  
"You think you deserve a rest after that crappy performance you gave? The boss is plenty upset over how bad you looked today."  
  
"What are you talking about? I won the tournament, and I won each match under that ridiculous time limit Jason set for me."  
  
"That's Mr. Hagen to you beast. And the fact is, you didn't put on that good a show. No style, no nothing. How do you expect this ranch to be heralded as producing the best when we have a second class fighter leading the team?"  
  
"My Dad is not second class!!" Tim yelled, angry at how his father was being treated.  
  
"Ahh isn't that cute, the little rat thinks it can talk," Bogs said, reaching out to the youngster. He yelped a little as a strong furry hand grabbed his wrist, unwilling to let him proceed.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch him," came Vega's angry voice.  
  
"How dare you think YOU can tell ME what to do," Bogs countered, reaching for his whip. Another hand stopped his own, this one covered with pink flesh.  
  
"Now now Bogs, you need to expect our Vega would be a bit defensive about his little kitten," came a voice that sent a shiver up even Vega's spine. It was coming from a well-muscled human with a thick red beard on his chin and a stocking cap on his head. Though the voice did seem kind on the surface, it couldn't detract from the impression the human gave. His eyes were hard and his jaw stood firm. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed Bogs hand, his entire manner yelled that he was in charge and didn't care what anyone else could think.  
  
"Mr. Hagen," Bogs said, a weak smile on his face.  
  
"Now Vega, I understand that you believe you've had a rough day, but you must understand, there are still chores that need to be done, and you haven't really done any chores today."  
  
"Yeah I was kinda busy winning you that wheelbarrow full of gold you were toting back here," Vega countered, indignation growing.  
  
"And I appreciate that. That's why I had everyone working so hard, in the hopes you wouldn't have anything to do. Unfortunately, none of my other monsters can chop the wood as well as you, and that does need to be done. But then, you can go home, relax, and spend the night with that little doe you like so much..." Vega almost growled as he stalked past the two humans, still carrying his son.  
  
"All right," Vega finally managed to say, not wanting any more hassles this day.  
  
"All right what??" Hagen said.  
  
"All right... sir." Vega walked outside as the two humans watched. The kung-fu hare handed his jacket to his son to take home, then grabbed an ax and went to work.  
  
"That thing's getting a little too big for its britches if you ask me sir," Bogs said. The smile Hagen had worn not but a few seconds before vanished.  
  
"I can see that Bogs, you don't have to remind me. Vega's success in the arena seems to have swollen his ego a bit... Perhaps it is time he got a friendly reminder that he's not invincible."  
  
"You want I should give his ankles a few cuts," Bogs said, only to receive a smack from his boss.  
  
"You idiot! He may think he's something special, but he's still very valuable as a fighter. I'll handle him, don't worry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A loud crash and a single log was split in two. Again and again, it happened as Vega's ax sliced through the wood. Every muscle in the rabbit's body hurt but he kept on going, unwilling to let his owner get the better of him. At this pace, it wasn't long before he finished his chore and, slowly, Vega walked back home, the ax dragging behind him. After a trip that seemed to take hours, the kung-fu hare finally arrived at the building that provided shelter for him and his family. It wasn't very big, at least not for a family of three. It had only three rooms, two of which comprised the first floor, a living room/kitchen and a smaller bedroom. Above it all sat a third room, barely a third of the size of the other two rooms, which served as Tim's bedroom. Despite it's size, the place did not look too shabby, a fact that could be attributed solely to the efforts of the monsters that lived there.  
  
Vega opened the door, surprised to find his son sitting in a large, black pot that was filled with water. Soapsuds covered his head and chest as a female hare purebred roughly scrubbed him with a brush. Young Timothy looked absolutely miserable.  
  
"Mom hurry up, this is cold," the young hare complained, struggling a little as his mother scrubbed his arm.  
  
"Then maybe this will teach you not to cover yourself in soot and dirty up my nice clean floor. I swear if you don't get some of the craziest ideas sweetheart." The female hare was wearing a patchwork apron of several different colors as she scrubbed. Her face looked a little worn, the look of a woman who had been around for quite a while, but it did not give her the appearance of looking old. She still looked beautiful and full of energy, especially her soft chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Told ya you'd regret that stunt, squirt," Vega said as he plopped down into a chair. "Good show Mary."  
  
"Don't you start long ears. Somehow, someway, I know you're the one he got this idea from in the first place," Mary Hare said, pointing her brush directly at the reclining rabbit. "And don't think I appreciate what you did to that jacket. It seems like I have to fix that ratty old thing every week. There's only so many times you can stitch something like that."  
  
"Can't this wait, dear. I'm so tired."  
  
"And that's another thing. Where does that maniac get off making you do chores after a tournament? From what I gather about your fights, you deserve time to rest and relax before you crash. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."  
  
"Mom can you hand me that brush? I wanna get out of this," Tim said standing up to try to snatch the scrub brush away. He immediately thought better of it however, as a wind sent shivers all over his body. The boy practically dove back into the water.  
  
"All right, all right. I swear you both are a handful and a half. Now just wait a minute while I get your father his dinner, and then we'll finish with your problem." So saying, Mary grabbed a bowl from the counter and began to ladle in some thin soup.  
  
"It's carrot soup Pop. Mom spent all day making it."  
  
"Ah, the perfect victory dinner," Vega said, grabbing a spoon as he prepared to dive into the food. With that out of the way, Mary returned to trying to clean her son's fur. For a full hour, the trio had peace, making occasional small talk. Tim, now clean and drying under a towel, sat between his parents, reading a thin book as Mary began fixing her husband's jacket. As for Vega, he was quickly succumbing to the rigors of the day, his eyes drooping and closing as he became slower to respond to the conversation. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Now who could that be at this retched hour," Mary said, opening the door. Her eyes lost their softness as she saw who had been knocking. "Mr. Hagen... To what do we owe this... pleasure?" She asked in as nice as voice as she could muster.  
  
"Why good evening Mary, we've just come to have a word with the man of the house," Jason Hagen said, stepping towards the door. He was a little surprised when Mary's arm blocked his way, preventing him from entering.  
  
"My husband is tired after a hard day of working for you, so this will have to wait," she said.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too important to wait, so if you'll please..."  
  
"Mary, it's all right. Let them in." Vega said. Mary finally let Hagen and Bogs enter her home. Hagen spotted the younger monster, favoring him with an angry glare as the boy shrunk away. The look was not lost on Vega. "Tim, why don't you go upstairs to bed... Mom or I'll be along to tuck you in properly." Glad to have an excuse to leave, Tim quickly climbed the ladder up to his room, pulling the curtain closed to give the adults their privacy.  
  
"So Vega, how are you feeling?" Hagen said, sitting down in Mary's vacated chair.  
  
"I'm tired Jason, so if you could just cut to the chase..."  
  
"All right, all right. Don't get your ears in a knot," Hagen said, holding his hands up. "And it's Mr. Hagen... I've got the next tournament all planned out for you, my little cash cow."  
  
"This is what you wanted to tell me. Don't you think that could have waited?"  
  
"I knew you'd want to know what you were fighting in, it being such an important event. The Royal Cup Tournament." At those words the kung-fu hare's eyes visibly widened, almost in shock.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," he said, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I know, it's the biggest tournament in a decade. The prize money is phenomenal and the bets will be off the charts. There'll be monsters coming in from all over the territory, vying for the chance to be named king of the tournament. Now doesn't that sound like a great opportunity?"  
  
"It sounds foolish. The Royal Cup is held less than a week and a half from now, not enough time to recover from the last tournament, let alone prepare for the Royal Cup."  
  
"Oh, but think about the publicity the ranch would get. You'd be famous, boy, famous."  
  
"I am famous already, and the answer will have to be no. It would be foolish to even attempt winning in that tournament if I'm not at full strength."  
  
"I see," Hagen said, standing up as he walked over to the pot of carrot soup stirring it lazily. "You know, I am disappointed that you don't seem to be interested in my generous offer. After all, when you consider how much I've done for you and yours. I mean most monsters don't have a house as nice as this."  
  
"And I've run my body ragged for you... I think I should get some say on which tournaments I fight in."  
  
"Of course, of course. But it does seem a shame. I was counting on the money from your fighting to keep this ranch going for a few more years. Without it, I'm afraid I just can't afford to keep as many monsters as I could, particularly those who don't do any work for the ranch," Hagen continued, looking at Mary. Mary glared back at him as Vega growled softly. "Oh don't worry Vega, I wouldn't think of selling this luscious little specimen. After all, she's an integral part of what make's you so valuable, the promise of a second Vega, uh, should the need arise of course."  
  
"You're all heart, aren't you," Vega hissed, sensing where this was going.  
  
"Oh come now, it's no secret that you're getting on in years... wouldn't you like someone to pass such a fine fighting technique onto before you go?"  
  
"I have one already. Tim is already mastering the techniques."  
  
"Ah yes, such a fine lad. What is he... eight, nine?" Hagen asked.  
  
"Looks a little runty for eight year old Mr. Hagen," Bogs said as he tossed a cup into the air, only to have it snatched away by Mary.  
  
"He is eight years old, and a fine size for a hare purebred," Vega said, irritation clearly present in his voice.  
  
"Yes yes, I'm sure he's simply perfect in your eyes, but a master... He doesn't really possess the heightened reflexes or other exceptional attributes of a kung-fu hare, the pinnacle of your kind. At best, he's only just able to do your tricks, no real competition for a serious fighter. Not really a worthy investment, but still, I do indulge you in letting you train him like he was going to be a fighter. Without that money though, I can't really say I can afford to do that any more. And then there's the fact that the king still needs monsters to dig for that treasure of his. I'm sure a strong, young critter like himself would be a welcome addition to the Pits," Hagen said. Both monsters' ears perked up at that.  
  
"No, you wouldn't," Mary said, for the first time afraid for her son. The Pits were an awful place near the capital, where thousands of monsters toiled endlessly looking for scraps of gold belonging to a treasure supposedly buried a long time ago. It was a terrible place; conditions were horrible twenty-four hours a day, with the sun glaring down on everyone every day. There never was enough water or food to go around, and every day hundreds of monsters died from starvation and exhaustion. The overseers were particularly cruel, and delighted in exacting great punishments for even the smallest of infractions.  
  
"You slimy son of a..."  
  
"Now now, Vega, no need for profanity. After all, there is still a way to keep him from leaving our happy little community. All you have to do is win at the Royal Cup, and there will be enough money to keep life just the way it is," Hagen said.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll do it, just promise you won't sell him."  
  
"Why Vega, I have no idea what you're talking about," Hagen said as he started to leave. "You see Bogs, I told you our Vega could be very reasonable."  
  
"You sure did Mr. Hagen," the lanky human said as they left. Alone once more, Mary moved over and grabbed her husband about the shoulders.  
  
"Vega..."  
  
"No Mary."  
  
"But you know how vicious that tournament can be... I don't want you to get killed."  
  
"What else can I do? You heard him. He'll sell Tim to those freaks at the Pit if I don't."  
  
"But how is it any better if you get killed?"  
  
"I won't be, I promise. I'll be back before you know it," Vega said standing.  
  
"Then let's get you to bed dear. If you're going to try this crazy stunt, you'll need your rest."  
  
"I'll go to bed in a minute, cowslip. I'm just going to go tuck our little hare into bed," Vega said, climbing the ladder to his son's room.  
  
Upstairs, Tim jumped back as he heard his father's words and scrambled to get into bed before his eavesdropping was discovered. He wiped his eyes on his blanket, getting rid of the tears that were the last bit of evidence. The curtain parted as the warrior rabbit entered, a smile on his face.  
  
"Dad, is that you?" Tim asked, feigning sleepiness as he did so.  
  
"You don't have to pretend you weren't listening with me, kid," Vega said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Timothy Hare..." Vega said, a no nonsense tone in his voice. The look on his face told his son the jig was up.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"The floor's wet where you were kneeling," came his father's reply. "Plus I saw your shadow."  
  
"Dad, what did Mr. Hagen mean by the Pit?"  
  
"Don't worry about that son. As long as I have any say in it, it'll never come up again."  
  
"What's going on? You and Mom sounded upset."  
  
"Mr. Hagen was just telling me I would be fighting in the Royal Cup in four days. It's a big tournament that's held once every ten years. Some of the greatest warriors on the entire continent will be there." At this explanation, Timothy's eyes went a little brighter.  
  
"Wow, my Dad's gonna win a royal cup," he said.  
  
"Well, you certainly have a lot of confidence in me, don't ya," Vega said, a little surprised at his son's enthusiasm.  
  
"Why not, no one can beat you. You'll beat any of the losers they throw at you."  
  
"Well thanks for the shot in the arm, squirt," Vega said, kissing Tim's forehead. "But now it's time for all little hares to go to bed."  
  
"Can I help you get ready for the tournament dad. I've gotten a lot better."  
  
"Sure, squirt... I don't see any reason why not. But you have to go to sleep now, or you'll be too tired to..." At those words Tim's eyes closed as he fell back into bed, snoring. Vega took the hint and got up, leaving the little room for his own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Keep it moving beasts, that soil won't grow anything if it isn't nice and loose. And if it doesn't grow, you can kiss your food good-bye this winter," Bogs yelled as he surveyed a barren field. Six monsters, including Vega, were hard at work breaking through the rock hard soil with hoes. The field was divided equally among the six, two zuum, a blue hare, a suezo and a skipper, all of whom worked hard at completing their task.  
  
"Who's he kidding, we all know Hagen'll just sell whatever's grown here and claim there's not enough food anyway," the blue hare said, getting a chuckle from his five comrades.  
  
"Stop that laughing you rats," Bogs said, cracking his whip. The monsters continued their work, tilling their individual sections of the field. As Vega struck the soil, his hoe was blocked by another's. Vega looked up to see it belonged to one of the zuum.  
  
"Snarl what are you doing."  
  
"Be quiet Vega, or do you want to give us away?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"It's common knowledge you're competing in the Royal Cup and why. You need to conserve your strength if you're going to save your son." That was when Vega began to notice that the other monsters were also taking more than their fair share of the work.  
  
"Thanks but I can't..."  
  
"It's not your choice to make Vega. We've already made it," Snarl explained.  
  
"If the humans find out what you're doing..."  
  
"Let us worry about that. I very much doubt Hagen will do anything that might distract you from winning the tournament."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, look at the little bunny wunny, he's so scared of us he's petrified, don't you agree Tomax," said a kato.  
  
"Oh I quite agree Xamot," Tomax replied to his twin. Both were shifting back and forth as in front of them Vega knelt, his arms crossed over his chest, his ears down, and his eyes closed. On the nearby fence, Tim watched the exercise in eager anticipation.  
  
"Go get 'em Dad! Grind those two big mouths into dust!" he yelled.  
  
"Oooh the bunny's got a cheering section."  
  
"Well, come on let's see what ya got." So saying, both kato charged the kung-fu hare, clawed hands outstretched as they prepared to slash the rabbit. Suddenly, Vega moved ducking even lower to the ground to avoid the claws before swinging his arms, bringing the elbows down of the katos' backs. This of course sent the two feline monsters to the ground, but they recovered quickly, pushing off to land a few feet away from their opponent. With the speed their breed is famous for, both kato took off in opposite directions. Vega turned to face the first one.  
  
"Furious Claw," Tomax said, charging Vega, his hands and claws moving like lightning as he attempted to scratch the kung-fu hare's eyes. Vega's hands moved equally fast, blocking the attack until he finally planted a knee in the kato's gut. The rabbit grabbed Tomax's wrists, throwing him like a sack of potatoes. That's when he noticed Xamot was directly above him, and coming down quickly. Back on his feet, Vega leapt into the air, connecting with the offending monster's chin with an uppercut. Xamot landed right on his brother, creating a loud "oomph" from the both of them. Vega pressed his attack, only to find both kato holding up their hands.  
  
"Time out, time out, time out," both said.  
  
"Time out? There aren't any time outs in a tournament."  
  
"But this isn't a tournament, Vega," Tomax said.  
  
"Yeah it's just practice," Xamot continued. "You need to get less tough or we need to get you a new training partner." Both kato got up again, dusting themselves off before falling into fighting stances.  
  
"I assume you're ready now," Vega said. In answer the two Kato charged, opting this time to attack their target from different angles at the same time. Vega blocked Tomax and allowed Xamot to swipe at his jacket, the tough material easily shielding against the attack. Xamot attempted a sweeping kick that Vega jumped over, landing a kick of his own on the kato's jaw. The kung-fu hare then hit Tomax with a rabbit punch to the gut, doubling the feline monster over and knocking him back. Vega turned, grabbing Xamot and pulling the kato in for a close range head butt.  
  
"Yeah, go dad go!" Timothy cheered as Vega turned to face the revitalized Tomax. The kato was quick, his limbs moving in a blur of motion as he attempted to scratch and slash Vega. Vega played it smart as he let his mind open, feeling the movements of his opponents as if by magic. Harmless swipes he allowed to go by, but every attack that had the chance of drawing blood was blocked. Suddenly, Vega caught both of the Kato's arms in a looping motion of his own, getting his hands inside as he charged forward, slamming Tomax into a wall and driving the air from his lungs.  
  
"Hey bright eyes, guess who," Xamot called as he tried to strike Vega in the back. The kung-fu hare was ready, tripping the feline monster into a cartwheel that had him landing on his back. Vega followed that up by dropping an elbow onto Thomax, finishing the Kato off.  
  
"Okay... (Huff)... okay... (Huff)... we give up."  
  
"Yeah dad!!" Tim called, his hands raised in victory. The younger monster bounded over to his father, grabbing his arm. "The winner, and new champion... VEGA!!!" The cheering was soon interrupted by the clapping of another spectator. Another human, this one with blonde hair and dressed in a comfortable farming outfit. An outrageously big belt buckle adorned his belt and a huge grin sat on his face.  
  
"Fine work Vega, you're looking better every time I see you fight," the human said before tossing a bag of water to the kung-fu hare who deftly caught it, pouring some of the liquid into his mouth before handing the bag to Tomax.  
  
"Ah, thanks a bunch Rex," Vega said as he walked over to the human. "How long have you been watching?"  
  
"About halfway through," the human said as he walked up to Tim, rubbing the younger rabbit's head. "How ya doing squirt?"  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm too old for that name. I'm almost nine," Tim said as he moved out from under the human's hand an indignant look on his face.  
  
"You'll still be a squirt till your ears make it to my chest," Rex said before he turned back towards Vega, his face serious. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this Vega, but you don't have time to rest now. Hagen wants you to spar with Daigon." The look on the kung-fu hare's face let it be known that this was not welcome news.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Daigon's been entered in the Royal Cup too, and Hagen wants to make sure you've both had suitable practice," Rex explained in a voice that denoted how little he believed his own words. "You two are the only S ranked fighters on the ranch, and that does limit the number of suitable opponents for the two of you."  
  
"That dragon is the last creature I want to see today," Vega said. "Tell Hagen I decline his 'generous' offer."  
  
"Actually, this wasn't Hagen's idea at all, Daigon made the suggestion, and I don't think it was just to try to kill you this time," said Rex. "If things get too intense, I'll call off the session. Hagen won't want to risk either one of you being at less than a hundred percent for the Royal Cup."  
  
"Fine...," Vega said as he wiped his brow with a towel. The kung-fu hare then turned to his son. "Tim, go home and help your mother, I'm sure she has some chores that need to be done."  
  
"Ah dad, I wanna see you knock out Daigon's lights," Tim pleaded, not moving a muscle.  
  
"You've been watching me fight all day. I'm sure you're mother could use some help at home and you do have chores of your own to finish." Vega watched as his son's face began to pout. "Don't give me that face squirt. Go home before you get into trouble," Vega concluded, his voice once more taking on it's no nonsense tone. This time, Tim quickly obeyed, dashing off like as shot. "I really didn't want to be so harsh with him, but I'm not giving Hagen or Bogs the opportunity to hurt him."  
  
"Don't worry Vega. Kids like Tim take it all in stride. I don't think you have to worry about him going to pieces over being told to do something." The human and monster walked away from the pen, leaving the two kato to clean up, the loser's punishment for any match on the ranch.  
  
It took Vega and Rex ten minutes to before reaching the real practice area of the ranch. Unlike the pen he'd previously fought in, this was an actual fighting ring that was only a little bit smaller than a tournament ring. In the center of the ring sat a big red dragon his head bowed as one of his clawed hands hung directly under his mouth, two fingers crossed. His eyes were closed and if one looked close enough, one could see his mouth moving as if he were whispering to his hand. Off to the side, leaning on the fence that surrounded the ring's perimeter, Hagen and Bogs watched the dragon, a scowl on the subservient human's face.  
  
"I don't like it Mr. Hagen, he's been doing that all day for the past three days 'stead o' trainin'. I think he's tryin' ta skip out on his responsibilities to tha ranch," Bogs said.  
  
"Bogs, your ignorance never ceases to amaze me," Hagen said. "Daigon is meditating, marshaling his power in preparation for combat. Not all monsters battle to get stronger, it's simply the most effective way." Hagen then turned to where the dragon Daigon sat. "Still, it would not do for him to get stiff, which is why I decided to have an exhibition between him and our Vega. Ah, here he comes now. Good morning Rex. Vega."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Hagen," Rex said. His companion deigned not to answer.  
  
"Well as you can see, Daigon is all ready for you. What say to a fifteen round battle of three minutes a round? That should get you both sweating."  
  
"Mr. Hagen, I can verify that Vega has been training non-stop since you told him about the tournament. He may not be up to such a session with Daigon," said Rex.  
  
"Nonsense. I am quite confident that my training has given Vega the stamina to deal with this. However, I will give you the power to call the match if either opponent comes to a health risk." With those words Vega entered the ring as Daigon's eyes snapped open, as if he were a spider and Vega a fly who'd invaded his web. Both monsters took their positions in the ring, falling into battle stances as they prepared to fight.  
  
"GO!" Bogs yelled. Vega started off by charging at the larger monster, zigzagging as he made his way towards his opponent in the hopes of keeping the dragon from using his fireballs. Daigon made no moves to attack the kung-fu hare until Vega was almost on top of him. The instant the furred monster was close enough, Daigon spun around, using his tail as a weapon to club Vega. The attack missed as Vega leapt into the air, letting his momentum carry him forward so he could plant an uppercut on the dragon's chin. Daigon barely felt it, instead grabbing the hare hybrid with one arm and locking him in a headlock. Vega's eyes shot wide open, not in pain but in shock.  
  
*What is he doing? He knows he can't squeeze tight enough to keep my head from slipping out. This is a rookie mistake.*  
  
"If you value your son's life, you won't want breakout until you've heard what to I have to say," Daigon whispered to Vega. Vega's eyes opened wide when he heard this. Quickly Vega made a show of struggling to get out of the head-lock. "It is pure foolishness for you to even try to compete in the Royal Cup this soon after that other tournament."  
  
"You obviously know why I'm doing it, so unless you have something better to say..."  
  
"He's your biggest weakness," Daigon said. "Attack me till we can speak again." With those words, Daigon let go, following up with a blast of flaming breath Vega easily dodged. Vega jump kicked, striking the dragon right in the head. The kick didn't really have any force behind it, but Daigon treated it as though it did, falling to the ground. Vega quickly put his foot behind the dragon's head, trying to hold him down.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's you biggest weakness?'" the kung-fu hare asked.  
  
"You're a tough warrior, I'll give you that rabbit, but anyone gets to that kid, you're nothing but a slave, and as long as he's worthless, Hagen will use him to get to you." At those words, Daigon got up, throwing Vega to his back. and taking off into the air.  
  
"Finish him off Daigon!" Bogs yelled.  
  
*Arrogant little toad,* Daigon thought as he dived at Vega, scooping the rabbit hybrid up in his arms.  
  
"There is another way," Daigon said. "If you'd just look at the flyers for the tournaments you would have seen there was away to keep him here. Watch out, this one may hurt." Daigon went into a nose-dive, letting go of Vega before pulling up. Vega twisted and turned in the air, righting himself before hitting the ground. Daigon remained in the air, using his flaming breath to harass the land bound hare type. Not to be out done, Vega ran for the fencing that surrounded the arena, using it, and Bogs's head, as stepping stones so he could reach Daigon. The rabbit landed on the dragon's back and began to take control of his wings, bringing them both crashing to the ground.  
  
"There's going to be a junior tournament this time... It'll cost a lot of gold, but Time MUST be in that tournament for this to work," Daigon said, pulling himself free of his assailant.  
  
"I'm not letting my son enter a tournament before he's ready." Vega hissed out as he tried to tackle the dragon. By all accounts, their fight wasn't really very good, but both knew that as long as there was action, their owner would be satisfied.  
  
"Listen to me! If he wins, he's automatically made a rank C fighter when he comes of age. I'd say that'd make him worth something to keep around. And no other tournament has a junior competition, so he won't have to fight again for ten years, when he's eighteen."  
  
"Just like those freaks at the commission to want to see kid's tear each other to pieces."  
  
"I've seen you train Tim Vega, he's good. If he's good enough, he's safe. It's a gamble, but it beats being at Hagen's mercy." Daigon jumped back before continuing, "Now, let's finish this. DRAGON FLAME!!"  
  
"DRAGON KICK!!" Vega raced forward as Daigon's mouth opened to release his flame. The kung-fu hare leapt to meet his opponent's attack, his foot breaking through flames that only grew in intensity the further he went. Finally, his fur singed, Vega landed his attack, striking the dragon in the head with all the energy his tired body could muster. As Vega landed, he fell to the ground, his fur blackened by dragon fire as Daigon fell down as well. The dragon's words echoed through Vega's mind as darkness began to overtake him.  
  
*Maybe... It's a gamble... but it could... be... worth it...* Were the last thoughts that entered Vega's mind before darkness robbed him of his consciousness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. please Read and Review. 


End file.
